Hero
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Its time for Derek to realize what he's worth. Cowriten with the amazing help of emzypemzy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

This story has been Cowritten with emzypemzy. It has been my great honnor to work with her and I hope one day we will continue with another great story.

Well here we go. Read and Review please =)

*********************************************************************************

The BAU had always been a place of discovery, a place of internal findings. Sadist murderers, unorganized psychopaths, and even serial rapists were peeled apart layer by layer to discover their weakness and the motives for what they have done, but behind all the evils of the world there was a family. A family who was there no matter what happened, no matter what time and the word colleague was never the right term to describe one another. They were friends. Although the two of them seemed to share a special bond, a bond that was incomparable to anything that their friends had ever seen. There was a spark, a certain electricity that seemed resonate from them when they were together with the witty banter and endless nicknames that seemed to just escape their lips without a second thought. Just like taking the next breath of air. But while the others saw this the two seemed oblivious.

Then came Battle and those three words were finally spoken between the two. "I love you." The three words which should have started them on their road to a brilliant love affair. But it didn't happen, each didn't take the other seriously, didn't believe that they could love the other in the way that they had each meant. After getting shot and practically dying she went one step further, she laid her heart out for him, giving him all of the clues he would need to see that she had put everything into those three words. Not wanting to waste anymore time in dancing around her feelings for him, she proclaimed him her "hero". In calling him that she had essentially opened up the playing field, leaving the court open for him to make a move, giving him all of the pieces to the puzzle he could possibly need.

Derek Morgan was always the older brother to the group, the one you could go to for advice and that's what Dr. Spencer Reid did. Five years ago, Reid had fallen for a beautiful actress that was a potential victim in a case they worked on in LA where multiple people with a certain celebrity status were being murdered. The conversation still lingered in his mind to this day.

_[Reid: Did you know that um she ah , I kissed her in the pool? Its so weird. It doesn't even feel like it really happen. You know?  
Derek: Sure sure she's a beautiful young actress.  
Reid: Yeah you know I kept on explaining to her about transference and the fact that you know she probably only liked me because I was there to protect her.  
Derek: Reid, you were her hero.  
Reid: I wanted to think that.  
Derek: No no no don't go selling yourself short kid. You took down an armed subject without firing a shot. You saved her life. That's pretty much a hero in my book.]  
_  
It was a relatively quiet day at the BAU this morning. There were no unbearable cases making the team dash off to places unknown. However, this opened up the chance to have some 'play time'.

Walking out of the elevator Garcia was ready for her usual good morning from her Chocolate Adonis.

"Good morning princess." He greeted with his usual playful grin.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She replied saucily, giving him a sly little wink and getting a huge Derek Morgan smile in return.

"Promises promises promises." Came his quick reply.

"You wanna test that theory stud." Letting out a huge chuckle he shook his head at her quickly developed quirky response.

"Someone's on the ball this morning." He complimented, handing her a cup of coffee as they made their way to his desk; her leaning up against it as he took a seat.

"When am I not on the ball?" She asked with a confident smile.

"You got me there baby girl." He conceded with a chuckle.

The witty banter continued well throughout the afternoon and did not go unnoticed by everyone else. Multiple times Emily and JJ told them to 'get a room already' and Reid couldn't help but blush at the sexual innuendos. It wasn't unusual for the pair but for some reason, that none of the others could place, it was more intense, more intimate. Even Rossi noticed a slight change in their playful behavior. He couldn't help but think that they had somehow got up enough courage to tell each other their feelings. The feelings that everyone knew were going to have to be released soon or the two would stumble on in this 'more than friendship' until one, or both, of them got hurt.

As Morgan laughed at yet another of her quick and witty comebacks Garcia sigh exasperatedly, saying disappointedly: "Hate to break up this fun, my love but I have a few searches to do for the boss man." She began to walk away only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled back, falling on his lap.

"Are you okay baby girl? You seem a little pale." He asked, the concern laced in his voice and obvious in his eyes as he placed his strong hands on either side of her head and placed a kiss gentle and nurturing kiss on her forehead to check her temperature. Ever since Battle he had always been quick to notice every little thing. It was cute, endearing and she couldn't help but smile knowing that he worried about her so much.

"Ah Agent Morgan, my hero, you worry to much. I'm fine" she replied with a soft smile as she patted his cheek and walked back to her office without another word.

He couldn't help but let that play in his mind over and over again. "Her hero. Why would she see me as a hero?". His mind was churning over every possibility, soaring through a whole range of emotions and possible reasons when he looked up to see Hotch looking out over the bullpen. He shook his head, letting out a sigh, and tried to get back to the paperwork that was on his desk.

That afternoon when Morgan was finally taking a break for lunch and just about to bite into his favorite burger from the local shop when he was suddenly graced with the presence of another. Seeing him out of his office to chat just didn't put his mind at ease. At first all he could do was raise an eyebrow at him trying to read what exactly he was doing but this man was unreadable for the most part. No one blamed him for that though. The things that this man went through were almost unforgivable. He had every right not to smile anymore.

"Five years ago we had a case, a case where it hit one of our agents pretty close to home. He fell for a girl.."

"Oh yeah, Lila, that one? Where Reid took down the stalker without firing a shot." Remembering, with a small smirk, the comments he made to Reid that day, he should bring that back up. It's good material.

Slowly closing his hands and leaning forward on the table he gave him an even more serious look "Let me finish." receiving a small nod from Morgan "That night when just about everyone was already gone he asked you for advice and you simply stated "Don't sell yourself short kid, you saved her life. That's a hero in my book." What makes you any different Morgan? What makes you think that you're not seeling yourself short just like he was?"

TBC..

So how do you like?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly.

Cowritten wth emzypemzy! I've had so much fun writting/ talking with her =)

* * *

He doesn't smile anymore. The pain of life relevant in his eyes and there was nothing they could do about it. His wife left him, his son was growing up without him there, life's blessings were turning into life's destruction. He needed this as much as they did. He needed the hope that things would fall into place, that Foyet would be caught and that he would be able to watch his son grow up. If he could show Morgan that life was happening right before his eyes then maybe the life in his eyes would return.

"Hotch what are you trying to say man?" Morgan complied raising his right eyebrow lightly in confusion. As soon as he spoke another man entered the room and sat down next to their fearless leader.

"We don't want you two to become star-crossed lovers. Always wondering what could have been." His voice was deep, filled with the pain of understanding exactly what that meant and he wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Especially the pair who seemed to have the best chemistry (and stubbornness) he has ever seen.

Derek shook his head taking in what they were saying and stared off into space for a moment. He knew he was in love with Pen since day one but things would work themselves out. He was too scared to make a move and ruin the friendship that they already had and he adored. How come people just couldn't understand that? He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when Rossi coughed to get his attention. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, Garcia and I aren't going to become 'star-crossed lovers,'" He said, putting emphasis and a tone of sarcasm on the words.

"Really?" Hotch spoke up, lowering his voice so that Derek would have to pay even closer attention. "Then what has the last five years been?" With a sudden raise of his eyebrows he leaned back in his chair as if waiting for the inevitable. Something that should of happened a long time ago but just needed that final push, that sudden jolt of realization. But all Morgan did was look down at the table and rub the back of his neck. Over and over as if contemplating whether he should run now or wait just a little longer. That's when he realized it. The last time he waited, she was shot. She almost died on him. Waiting wasn't worth it. It never was. That's when he jumped up, as if a sudden bolt of electricity went shooting through his spine and he ran, ran as if his life depended on it. As if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Sorry so short but it was needed. Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter – apologies for the wait –muse issues and then computers breaking lead to such a long wait.

**This story is reposted from MrsShemarMoore's page – but this chapter is new and will bring this story to a close. Thanks for reading reviewing and we hope you like it.**

We don't own Criminal Minds – CBS does.

It's been good writing together and we hope you like the story's end.

Morgan ran to her office, all his muscles working to aid him in his sprint. This was finally it; he was going to tell her all. He stopped suddenly, his spirits drooping when he happened across her empty office. Where was she? Disheartened, he moved further into her lair, the space that was distinctly 'her' and spied the note she had left propped on her keyboard.

_My Superheroes,_

_Had to run home to pick up some laptop-y things to help with some more searches. I'll be back for 3. Don't miss me too much my lovelies._

_P x_

Tracing his fingers over her curly writing he glanced at his watch: 13:58. If he left now he could make it to hers just before she was going to leave to head back here. It didn't take a second thought – he ran.

He reached Garcia's apartment in record time, flinging his car around the corners as if he was rushing to save her. And in his mind, he supposed he was. He was filled with terrifying thoughts that maybe, just maybe, each time he tried to tell her how much she meant to him something bad would happen to her. And so he rushed. Trying to ensure that if something bad had happened he would be there to save her – unlike the last time where he had been too stubborn and had waited too long.

Walking up the path to her apartment he was giving himself a mental "pep-talk", trying to psych himself up further so as not to chicken out and end up making up a lame excuse as to why he was really there. He knew that now was the time to do it, to out everything and hope to god that she reciprocated his feelings.

As Hotch had said: the last five years was all building up to this moment, the to and fro, the flirting, the "I love you" – even though it had been misinterpreted. Now he would, and had to, correct that mistake. It had to be done, and tonight was the night. And it was all thanks to a man who had seen too much and lost too much as a result. Morgan sent a silent prayer up to the heavens: for both himself and for Hotch as he pulled his hand back and then rapped loudly on the door in front of him.

He heard her sweet voice call out: "Just coming" as she headed towards the door and he could hear the slight undertone of frustration in her voice as he guessed she tried to balance her computer equipment on her table before she answered the door.

"Morgan?" She questioned, unsure what he was doing there in front of her.

"Ehm- I..." He began slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked in worry, her mind immediately jumping to something bad. "Morgan, are you ok? Do we have a case?"

When he didn't answer straight away her brow furrowed, this wasn't like him. It must be something bad, really bad.

"Morgan?" She prompted again.

"Pen," He started again, this time more confident. "We need to talk." He said, stepping towards her and she balanced them out, taking a step back into her hall more. He closed the door behind him and looked down at her puzzled expression. She was really confused.

He knew that he was going to have to talk quickly before she began to panic or get annoyed at him for his dithering. Her expression changed to one of question and he motioned for them to go into the lounge. They sat down on the couch and she looked at him expectantly, her mind whirring a mile a minute trying to work out just what was going on in his head.

After a second or two of further silence she spoke again: "Morgan, is everything ok?"

He jumped from the couch then and she was startled by his sudden movement. He began to pace in front of her, opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he had been about to start.

"Morgan.." She prompted again. "Sweet cheeks, you're really worrying me here, what's the matter? What's happened?" She asked, her voice full of fear and worry.

At the fearful tone of her voice he knew that he had to act now, his silence was only going to make it harder. He took a deep breath, sitting down next to her once more. He turned to face her.

"I was talking to Hotch and he was right, time is precious, it should not be wasted." He begun and he watched her brow furrow again and that cute little line appeared between her eyebrows. He knew he was going to have to explain himself more clearly. Damn his nerves, he thought to himself.

"Honey, I-"

Morgan cut her off quickly, his words coming out in one big rush: "I think we've wasted far too much time Baby Girl, I love you, have loved you for a long time, for too long really to have gone without saying anything. Each time I go to tell you something bad happened to you: Battle, getting shot. And then Lynch came along after I told you I loved you and you broke my heart baby, you moved on without really knowing what I meant. That I had meant that I am _in love with you._ I was terrified to be your hero, to be the one you depended on – what if I screwed up? I never wanted to let you down. And I feel I did that by not being more forceful, not telling you exactly how I meant it or even telling you before. I was jealous of Battle, I wanted to be the one you were excited about going out with, and afterwards I couldn't help but think that if I had just told you I loved you, that I am in love with you, sooner that you wouldn't have been shot. I was not your hero then Garcia, I was the cause. But then you called me your Noir Hero and I couldn't but feel somewhat of a fake, but your hero or not, I love you Penelope Garcia and I was wondering if you eh, if you," He rubbed his hand over his neck, looking down and away from her eyes as his nerves returned. He knew that he had gotten past the hardest bit, asking her out should be easy. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go to dinner with me this week?" He finished on a breath.

She didn't answer at first and he chanced a look up at her. She was smiling – that had to be a good sign surely.

Whack. She slapped him across the arm with a laugh. "Derek Morgan you had me so worried, I thought someone had _died._"

"Hey!" He yelled with a smile and a laugh. "Don't abuse me baby." He joked, not sure what was really going on as she hadn't answered his question. The woman was throwing him off base.

"Oh after that speech I'll _use and abuse_ you all I want Hot Stuff." She said with a wink and he smiled, his heart soaring: was that her saying yes?

"So, uh, is that a yes?" He asked, slightly embarrassed that he was having to ask, but he had to make sure.

"Oh, it's not just a 'yes' handsome." She said with a massive grin and sparkling eyes. "It's a 'Hell yes! What took you so long?!'" His grin grew at her words and his heart burgeoned with happiness. Acting on impulse, he leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers. She reacted straight away and soon enough their bodies were pressed together as they tasted and explored the others' mouth as if their lives depended on it.

Eventually they pulled apart for air, both with goofy grins on their faces.

"It's also an 'I love you too'." Pen said softly, and watched as his eyes lit up even further.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me Baby Girl." Morgan said almost in awe before he kissed her softly once more – he was never going to get tired of being able to do that now.

"I'd guess somewhere about as happy as you just made me Angel face." She replied with a smile as big as his before she kissed him once more. Pulling away she spoke regretfully: "But as much as I would love nothing more than to stay right here and feast on you for the next – forever." He chuckled. "We really have to get back to work, they'll be wondering where we are and I have searches to do for other teams."

"I suppose I can let you go and we can do that." He said in mock huff, taking her hand and pulling her up with him, pulling her flush against his chest. His other hand that was not in hers, brushed a unruly curl out of her face before he placed another soft kiss on her lips,, holding her to him tightly as she did the same to him. Pulling away from his lips to stop herself getting carried away she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he balanced his chin on the top of her head. Neither wanted to let go, it felt fantastic to finally be in the arms of the one they had loved for so long and this time it was as they had dreamt about. "But you have to promise me we'll go to dinner later? Will you let me wine and dine my solace?" He asked, not letting go of her just yet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Derek, although I don't need wined and dined, I just need you." She said with a soft smile against his strong chest before she pulled back in his embrace to look up at him. She could see the love shining in his eyes.

"You may think you don't need it, but I _know_ that you _deserve_ it." He said with a smile before untangling himself from her, and picking up her laptop case and some wires. "So what else do you need to take?" He asked and she smiled, handing him some more of her equipment before heading towards the door in front of him, her hips swinging a little more exaggeratedly than usual. He gave a low whistle and she turned around with a wink and a smile:

"_Be-_have, Derek Morgan." She teased.

"With you around Mamma, you know that's never gonna happen." He shot back with a smirk of his own.

"Oh is that so?" She questioned as he squeezed past her so that she could lock the door.

"Penelope..." He said lowly with a raised eyebrow, "Don't even try pretend you're not as bad as me...if not _worse._"

"_Better._" She stressed with a smirk and he only laughed and nodded in concession. "Now as much as I love," She knew that saying that and knowing that he now knew how she meant it now was never going to get old. "that chocolate ass of yours, I need you to move it because we still have work to do. Move it." She said, moving as if to pinch his ass but he moved away in time.

"Hey, hey, you want to wait till later for dinner then you got to wait till later to get a piece of this ass." He teased with a laugh.

Ignoring him completely she grabbed a fistful of his sinfully tight t-shirt and pulled him down to her, taking his lips in a searing kiss. She pulled away with a smile, not making any comment as she wiped the lipstick from the side of her lip and walking ahead of him once more.

"Stop staring at my ass handsome and get a move on. The sooner we get to work the sooner we can leave and the sooner _you _can have a piece of _this._" She said with a smirk and a low, almost throaty laugh. Morgan almost groaned at the images her response evoked before he pulled it together and headed to her caddy to load her equipment in the trunk. "Try not to think about me too much." She teased one last time before starting her car and heading back to the office with a 100 watt smile on her face and a heart as full as she had ever thought possible.

--

Hotch saw them both come into the BAU offices separately, but the love and happiness evident on their faces, in their movements and in the sly glances between the two showed that Derek Morgan, the hero, had done the right thing and has gotten his girl. Finally the two star-crossed lovers had made their love known. He glanced down at the picture of Jack on his desk and he smiled a somewhat sad smile: a child made from such love had given him the strength to keep on. A six year old it seemed, could be the wisest of people without even realising it. Little Jack Hotchner and his super hero figurines and his unstoppable imagination and hope in all that is good in the world had brought Aaron Hotchner – a man who had seen too much and had almost lost himself in the process – to a startling conclusion in life: throughout our lives we have our heroes: may it be Captain America and Spiderman when we are six, or Harry Potter when we are twelve; they never cease to amaze us. But as we grow up, grow older we learn that Spiderman isn't real and neither is magic but what's still left is the hero. Looking up to someone for help, for the belief that happily ever after does exist and the good guy will always prevail over the evils of the world. You learn that these heroes are your family, your friends. Someone you can count on and that no matter the horrors that you see, love and hope will always be there. And that as each year turns into the next you should try that little bit harder to remember that six year old that lingers inside of you because that belief is what makes you a hero to someone else. You may never feel that you are hero, but everybody is to somebody else: whether for things as little as giving them a hand with the shopping or to cross the street to the disaster averting tasks that some heroes perform with no regard for their own life. To a six year old everybody is a hero. And to Garcia, Morgan was and would forever be, hers.

Thank you for staying with us. Its been hard with my computer effin up. Sorry=( much love, Crystal


End file.
